Fiery Temptations
by Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy
Summary: Luna is very happy with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. But one night at a party coupled with a mysterious potion and Draco Malfoy leave Luna wondering what it is she really wants...


**Fiery Temptations**

**Summery**: I had a very disturbing dream one night. Writing really calms me down and since I can't get that dream out of my head, I'm going to write about it. It's really different than the real story, but the idea is kind of the same :)

I don't know yet if there will be a happy ending. My dream ended with me waking up and very confused and horrified. So... I'll just have to wing it ;]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters, but the plot is mine. :)

**Rating**: M.

**WARNING**: This story is explicit. Not intended for children under the age of 16.

**A/N:** Mostly everything is kind of like my dream, but you understand that I had to make it fit for the Harry Potter universe. I also expanded quite a bit. You know the thing with dreams. They go way too fast.

It's going to be in Fred and George's point of view at the beginning, and then move to Luna's through mostly the whole thing.

P.S. Draco's slightly OOC... but only a little bit :)

* * *

"To Dumbledore!" cried Fred and George to the group crowded at their feet.

The crowd raised their glasses of smuggled firewhiskey and butterbeer and shouted, "To Dumbledore!"

They all drank and cheered. It had been Ron and Hermione's idea to host an inter-house celebration for the students. They people were upset about the news of You-Know-Who and needed something to help ease their worries, at least for one night. Fred and George had been sneaked in and had helped cast multiple spells to hide their noise and location. As they surveyed the dancing, cheering, drinking crowd, they knew that things were at least starting to look better.

Neville was stumbling over his own feet to a gaggle of girls attempting to get one of them to dance with him. They laughed at his drunken state and a third-year Hufflepuff accepted the invitation.

Dean and Seamus were playing drinking games in the middle of the room while Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike watched. Fred raised an eyebrow at the sullen troop of Slytherins in the dark corner. Originally, they hadn't wanted to invite the Slytherins, but Ginny, in a strange turn of heart, begged the twins to invite them.

"But they're _Slytherins_, Ginny! They're practically jumping for joy that You-Know-Who's back!" George had protested, spitting the word as if it were dirty.

"This is a party of House unity. We have to invite them," Ginny had said.

"But, Ginny!" Fred had put in.

"No buts! If you don't formally invite them, I will," and she had left it at that.

So, the next day, Fred and George had formally invited the Slytherins. Fred rolled his eyes even now at the thought of it. He glared at the troop and tried not to sneer. He just _knew _they were plotting something to ruin his and George's great party. He prayed silently that they wouldn't think of snitching on them. However, as the night went on, the Slytherins let go of their hold on the corner and mingled with everyone else. Fred walked over to George, who was watching the Slytherins with a tear in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"What's going on, George? Why are the Slytherins being ... nice?" Fred asked in a hushed tone.

George chuckled.

"I spiked the drinks. It some kind of potion that makes people nicer and like each other. How do you think they didn't rush to Snape the second they found out the location?" George said under a breath so that no passing student would hear.

Fred's eyes lit up and he hugged his brother.

"You are a genius!" He said and grabbed a butterbeer.

Luna sat down on the bean bag chairs lining the walls. She sighed and surveyed the scene before her. Everyone was laughing and dancing and singing and cheering Dumbledore's name. She glanced at the large clock on the wall and sighed again. She took another glance around the room, but Harry still wasn't there. She tried not to be upset, but he had said he would come with her. She nursed her firewhiskey as she watched people around her having fun. There was a dip in the beanbag and she looked over to see Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson making out next to her. She smiled fondly and continued to drink. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned. Draco Malfoy was smiling at her.

"If you want to have a really good time, you should put down that common firewhiskey and try this," he said, producing a small vial from the folds of his cloak.

She hesitated.

"What is it?" she asked.

Malfoy winked and handed it to her.

"Well you'll never know until you try it, will you?" He asked.

She looked down at the vial. There was no label. She pulled the stopper off and smelled it. It smelled like sugary syrup. She looked inside and saw that it was a startling glowing green liquid, though it looked blue on the outside. She glanced around again for Harry and, with a sad sigh, downed the liquid. She handed back the empty vial to Draco and he laughed as she licked her lips.

It tasted like sweet fire and she could swear she felt it burn like ice in her veins. She scrunched her nose and laughed out loud at the idea. _Ice doesn't burn_, she thought. She looked around for Harry, but he still wasn't there. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. The world was fuzzier and she smiled lazily. She turned to Malfoy and fell back against the bean bag.

"What was in the vial, Draco?" She asked.

Her words were slow and slurred. She lifted a hand and was surprised at how much energy it took.

He laughed and looked at her up and down. She squirmed under his gaze, but didn't look away. She couldn't.

"My own special recipe," he replied and leaned forward.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were against hers. The icy fire burned in all her veins and she gasped at the feeling. Malfoy took advantage of her open mouth to plunge his tongue in. Everywhere he touched her felt like ecstasy and she couldn't disengage from him.

In the back of her mind, a small, feeble voice protested. Something was reminding her of Harry, her wonderful Harry whom she loved. But then Malfoy trailed his soft, cold fingers on the small of her back and the voice disappeared. She arched to his every touch and reacted to his every move. She found herself kissing him back and putting her hands in his feathery soft hair. The fire didn't quiet in her body. The more he touched and kissed her, the more the fire grew. The room around her vanished and all she could hear was their gasps and moans and his heartbeat and her pulse beating in her ears. His practiced hands pushed here, pulled there, and stroked everywhere to make her a trembling, quivering mess.

Suddenly, he pulled away and her body reached for him. He chuckled and pushed her back down to the bean bag. He turned to chat with Pansy and Luna watched the ceiling. Draco held onto her hand and she smiled. The sounds of the party reached her ears. She heard Pansy chuckle.

"You are sketching on her, Dray!" She said, laughing.

He glanced down at Luna and she offered him a smile. She wondered calmly what "sketching" meant, but didn't care much.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." he said slowly.

Pansy left suddenly and Luna watched Draco. How had she not noticed until tonight how beautiful he was? She traced the line of his jaw with her eyes up to his perfect, white teeth and the small smile that lay over them. She ached to touch his smooth cheek and the small nose and trail over the thin, pale eyelids and the high arching eyebrows. She marveled at his blonde hair and itched to run her fingers through it again. His school cloak was gone, replaced with casual pants and a tight-fitting dark green shirt that stretched over what she imagined to be a muscular back and abs. Her mouth watered slightly at the thought of all that pale flesh being uncovered for her...

She looked up at Draco's eyes and saw him smiling at her. He seemed to be enjoying his own personal joke and she longed to be in on it. He leaned down as if to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited for what she had hoped to be only a second. She felt his lips softly touch hers and her heart began to race, the icy fire burning once again. But then, his lips were gone and she pushed forward to capture them again. He chuckled darkly and she shivered happily at the sound.

They lay on the bean bags for hours, teasing each other and chuckling. Luna wondered suddenly where this was all going. She looked around the room and found the party raging on. She couldn't understand how everyone had so much energy! Draco sat up and looked around. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" He asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Would I?!_ She thought eagerly. She nodded slowly and stared into his silver eyes. He stood up and held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up. They cast searching looks at the crowd. No one would notice if they slipped away quietly...

They giggled as they ran to an empty classroom. Draco cast a few simple charms to ward the door and alert them if a teacher or Filch was sniffing around. Luna transfigured a few desks into a bed and Draco eyed it appreciatively.

"Nice transfiguration, Luna," he said.

She blushed and dragged him over to it. She wondered idly what kind of guy Draco was and the answer came out swiftly. He shucked his clothes and began to undress her. Her head was still swimming from the drinks and the strange vial and she began to sway. He chuckled and pushed her none too gently onto the bed. She looked up and saw a feral, animal look in his eyes. He climbed on top of her and captured her mouth in a searing, icy-hot kiss. She let him take over because, even if she had known what to do, she wouldn't have been able to. Soon the room was steaming hot, and she wondered if her skin was actually on fire, like it felt like.

They moved like the ocean in a hurricane. Everything felt so good, Luna just couldn't handle it. From the way Draco kept making guttural sounds in his throat, it seemed he couldn't handle it, either. Suddenly, everything exploded in a brilliant, colorful light. Luna heard someone scream, but she couldn't tell whether it was her or Draco. For all she knew, it could have been both of them.

They stopped moving and simply lay there, waiting for their heartbeats and breath to slow. Draco rolled off of Luna and she sighed. She looked over to look at Draco and she saw him looking at her, too. He gathered her up and held on to her tightly. She could hardly see him in the dark, but his silver eyes glowed and she smiled. They lay there for what she imagined to be hours before Draco stirred.

"We've got to go back to our dorms..." he said softly.

She nodded. She changed the bed back into desks and walked with him. He took her to the Ravenclaw common room and bid her goodnight. He kissed her softly and was gone. She headed up to her dormitory alone, stumbling in the dark from the drinks. She laid down on her bed and fell asleep quickly.

She dreamed of bright lights and colors. She dreamed of strange creatures and spectacular mountains and waterfalls. She dreamed of Draco telling him he loved her. And she dreamed of her saying it back to him.

~.~.~

The next morning, she woke to an achy soreness all over her body and a pounding headache. The light streaming in happily from the window felt like knives pushing into her skull. She sat up with a groan and tried to remember why she was so sore and in so much pain. She couldn't remember a thing from the previous day, nor if she had had a single dream that night. Her fellow classmates seemed to also have headaches and grumpy dispositions, but none complained about being sore. She felt as if she had fought a giant without a wand. She headed down to breakfast and cheerfully hoped to see Harry. She entered the Great Hall and looked around for him.

"Good morning Fred and George!" She said kindly when she saw the twins.

They nudged each other and turned their backs on her. She shrugged and walked over to where Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat. She tapped on Harry's shoulder. He turned to see who it was and she smiled brightly.

"Good morning darling!" she said.

"How dare you come over here and talk to him!" Ron said and stood swiftly, his face turning red.

Hermione tried to quiet him down, but didn't seem to mind that he was angry. Luna took a step back in shock. Harry had turned around and refused to look at her. She looked around hopelessly and saw many angry Gryffindors glaring at her. She turned and walked back to her table, trying not to feel hurt. She ate little and tried not to notice that nobody sat by her. Not that that wasn't normal, but there seemed to be a hostile air around every house directed at her.

Something seemed to call to her and she looked up. She glanced around the Hall and finally, her eyes came to rest on a pale, blonde-haired figure sitting at the Slytherin table. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity and, suddenly, all the memories from the night before came flooding back to her. She gasped and stood, still staring at Malfoy. She turned to look at Harry, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. She spun back around to look at Draco, begging him with her eyes that it was all a dream. His small smirk and the feral look in his eyes told her otherwise.

She backed slowly out of the Great Hall and ran to a small classroom. She threw herself onto a chair and began to cry. As she cried, she tore at her hair and begged to have the ability to go back in time.

"If I could redo any moment of my life, it would be last night!" she cried.

"Why?" she heard behind her.

She jumped and spun around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the door, examining her coolly. She wiped her eyes.

"Because I cheated on Harry! My one true love!" she said.

Draco chuckled and she shivered. She mentally slapped herself.

"He will get over it, Luna. Just tell him it was an evil Slytherin plot," he said viciously.

He started toward her and she found that she could not move. She felt like a rat trapped by a cat. There was no escape.

"That is, if you _really_ want to be with Harry," he said in her ear.

She shivered again and memories of the night before flew in front of her eyes. Her mouth went dry and she nodded.

"I do," she said hoarsely.

He chuckled again.

"You can't be with him, Luna. You're mine," he said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head.

"No, Draco. I love him!" She said passionately.

She watched his eyes. They were gleaming. They told her exactly what he was thinking. She saw ownership and pride as he surveyed her. She begged him without a word, but he simply smirked.

"No, Luna. You love me," he said and pulled her in for a white hot kiss.

This time, there was no icy fire this time, but the heat was just as intense. Her blood pounded in her ears and she traced familiar routes in his mouth with her tongue. Draco broke away suddenly and Luna found herself reaching for more with her lips.

"Does Potter ever kiss you like that?" he asked, knowing the answer.

He let go of her and started to walk away.

"I don't love you, Draco," she swore.

He stopped and turned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not yet," he said, and was gone.

Luna crumpled to the floor and played with her hair. With wide eyes, she watched the spot Draco had vacated and wondered what was wrong with her. Why was she feeling like this? She thought of Harry, her wonderful Harry, and cursed. She had to break it off with him. A tear left her eye and traveled over her cheek and down to the bottom of her quivering chin. She quickly wiped it away. She didn't have time to worry about herself.

She walked back into the Great Hall without a trace of a tear and, avoiding the Slytherin table, walked back up to Harry. She didn't tap his shoulder this time. The people on the opposite side of the table quieted and nudged each other, giggling behind their hands. Harry stiffened and slowly turned around to look at her. His face was cold, but his eyes burned with anger and confusion. He set her chin and begged her tears not to show.

"I'll give you the chance now to break up with me first to keep your reputation," she said strongly. She marveled that her voice didn't crack.

Harry thought about it for a second. For a moment, Luna half-hoped he would deny her and forgive her on the spot. She was sorely mistaken.

"It's over, Luna. Forever," he said simply and spun around to continue talking with his friends.

Luna choked slightly and turned around slowly. She took a deep breath and walked the usually short distance to the door in what seemed to be an eternity. She didn't dare look over at Malfoy, but she could still feel his amused and intense stare on her back. She held her head high as she exited the Hall. She didn't know how she kept walking, but she found herself numbly heading toward the forbidden forest. She didn't hesitate at the forest's edge, she continued in to its depths. She walked and walked until she couldn't tell what time of day it was, or if it was even day time. She passed the thestrals and they looked up to watch her go by.

She kept walking until she came across a stream. She sat down on the edge and looked down at her reflection. Her face was deathly pale and there were leaves and twigs tangled in her long, white-blonde hair. A tear escaped her eye and landed in the stream. It left ripples in its wake, distorting Luna's face. As she watched her reflection settle, more tears began to fall. She turned from the stream and hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She was mostly silent, but the animals still kept away from the clearing and stream.

She stopped crying after a while and looked around. Strange flowers grew in the clearing and she wondered what their magical properties were. She glanced up and found that she couldn't see the sky. She looked down at her reflection again and sighed. She was lost in the forbidden forest. She had never been this far in to its depths. She couldn't tell from which way she had come. She wondered idly if anyone at the school would notice or care that she was missing. A lump formed in her throat when she realized Harry wouldn't try to come find her. Her mind flickered to a certain blonde boy and she shook her head. She'd have a better chance of Neville Longbottom coming to find her than –

"Luna?"

She spun around and gasped.

"Draco Malfoy. What a surprise," she said conversationally.

He looked as exhausted as she felt. But in his eyes, she could see relief spilling down to his features. Soon, he was smiling grandly and coming towards her.

"Luna, what –"

"Don't come near me, Draco," she said with an oath.

He paused for a moment then raised an eyebrow. All traces of his exhaustion and relief were gone immediately and an amused smirk graced his lips. His eyes raked over her huddled form. He cocked his head to the side and held out his hand.

"Come here, then, Luna," he said.

She stood and took his hand. With a gasp, she tried to snatch her hand back, but he held on tight.

"What –?" she yelped.

He chuckled and his intense gaze bored into her very soul. This time, she didn't squirm under his inspection. She stood still and held her breath. Again, she wondered why she hadn't noticed that Draco was very beautiful before. She begged her mind to stop praising his sharp features, his slender form, and his powerful, silver eyes. She thought quickly of Harry Potter, and then stopped. He wasn't hers anymore. She focused again on Draco, who had come closer and collected her in a gentle, but firm hold.

"Don't struggle, Luna," he whispered in her ear, "I know that you want me and I know that I want you. Don't resist the inevitable."

Luna shivered with pleasure as his breath trickled over her ear and down her neck. She tried to be horrified at her reactions, but his words pierced her thoughts. _Don't resist the inevitable..._

She looked up to see him a mere inches away from her face. Her body automatically bent forward to gain contact with his. Before she realized what she was doing, she seized his mouth in a bruising, possessive kiss. His hands went to the small of her back and pulled her toward him. He deepened the kiss and Luna was surprised again to find a different fire burning through her than the icy fire of the night of the party. Suddenly, something clicked in her head and she pulled back. Draco looked at her questioningly.

"Wait, Draco. I need to know something," she said, panting slightly.

He waited for her to ask the question. She noticed he didn't say he would answer the question and she debated asking him for a moment. But she had to know...

"What was in that vial?" She asked.

Draco smiled at the memory.

"Like I said, it was my own personal recipe," he said dismissively and leaned in for another kiss.

Luna denied him by turning her head. Draco didn't miss a beat and attacked her neck with kisses and bites instead. She tried, with little success, to question him further, but she found she couldn't deny the fire spreading through her at his very touch. Suddenly he was kissing her again and as her hands found her way to his soft hair again, she wondered why she had resisted this. Her mind flickered back to the bed she had transfigured in the empty classroom and she shivered with anticipation.

He broke away suddenly and she made a whimpering sound and reached for him again with her lips. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with fire burning in his eyes. She caught her breath and felt her heart start to race. He lowered her to the soft grass and lay on top of her. She disrobed him quietly with a sort of reverence. She loosened his Slytherin tie, but didn't take it off. He helped her with his shirt buttons and they tossed his shirt to the side. The same went with his pants and trousers. Soon, he was naked and sprawled on top of her. Her hands traveled over his body and he shivered. Suddenly, Luna's body begged for skin contact. She began to fumble with her clothes and he stilled her hands. He passed over her and undressed her slowly. His hands roamed her body as hers had done to him earlier. She sighed as he worshiped her skin, trailing gentle fingers over every inch of her. Her breath hitched slightly as he sucked on a patch of soft skin on the inside of her thigh. She looked down as he hovered over her stomach, his eyes gleaming.

"Draco," she breathed.

He came up to her and covered her completely. Fire blazed where he touched her and waves of pleasure washed over her when he kissed her. Their breaths came shorter and shorter and Draco licked his lips. He looked into her eyes and she could swear she saw him hesitate. She nodded slightly and, after taking a deep breath, he buried himself deep within her. She gasped loudly and he didn't move. She wondered if she feared for her discomfort.

"It's ok," she managed to say.

He nodded and began to move. The delicious friction made Luna gasp and moan. After a while, the tension began to build up higher and higher. With every exhale, Luna could swear she heard Draco utter her name. Soon, Draco was making strangled noises.

"I can't –!" he yelped before she tightened around him and her world fell out from beneath her.

She felt as if she had exploded into a million pieces and was being thrown into dazzling white light, bathing in its brilliance. She felt as though she was outside of her body, traveling through space and time. She felt warmth growing inside of her and she heard someone screaming her name. Suddenly, she was back to herself, watching with wide, wondering, amazed eyes as Draco came. His eyes were closed shut and perfect, white teeth closed over his bottom lip. His hands grasped the dirt at her sides, as if holding on to a lifeline to this earth. He shuddered and finally opened his eyes. They were molten silver and staring down at her with the same amazement. He rolled off of her and lay at her side, holding her.

Again, randomly, Luna wondered what time of day it was. Self-consciously, she wondered how far into the forest they were and prayed that no one had heard them. As she drifted to sleep in Draco's arms, she couldn't help feeling a little bad. _A few days ago, _she thought, _I had expected to be in this position with a completely different person. _She glanced back at Draco, whose eyes were closed and a small smile was on his lips as he dozed. She wondered to herself if she liked this turn of events. After a while, she couldn't come up with an answer. She fell asleep quickly after that and dreamed of riding a huge, white owl over a Quidditch game and nearly getting hit by a dozen bludgers...

~.~.~

Luna woke suddenly and looked around. She didn't think the forest could get any darker than it had been when she fell asleep, but now she was sorely mistaken. It was now indeed late into the night. She stood quickly and washed her face in the stream.

Turning back, she smiled as she spied Draco still sleeping on his back on the ground. She went and lay next him, propped up on her elbow. She knew she had better wake him, but she hesitated, watching his chest rise and fall with his slumbering breaths. Luna then began to trail her cold fingers softly across his chest. His breathing didn't change, even as she splayed her hand across his stomach. She slowly wound her way down to his thigh, making her fingers walk like a person up and down his legs. Her hand itched to dip into the golden curls that lay beneath his torso. She shook her head and let her hand skate over his skin up to his neck. She traced the outline of his lips and had a sudden urge to place a kiss on them. She leaned forward, holding her hair back so it wouldn't fall onto his face and kissed him softly. Without warning, she found herself with her back to the ground and a very awake Draco on top of her. He had her hands pinned above her head and he was looking around, confused.

"Luna," he said, smiling, finally understanding.

She smiled back, her heart racing slightly at his violent reaction. He bent down and kissed her gently. She smiled through the kiss and he deepened it without a word. A familiar fire began building in Luna's veins and she arched her back slightly, aching for his touch.

The next second, all hell broke loose. They heard a strangled cry next to them and they broke off, both turning their heads to see what had made the sound. A very angry and disheveled Harry Potter stood staring at them, his mouth in an accusatory "O".

Luna made to push Draco off of her, but he refused to budge. Harry turned to leave.

"Harry! Wait!" she yelled, begging him to stay.

Draco chuckled and got off of her. Luna grabbed a cloak quickly and covered herself up. A blush crept over her face and she tried to stay calm.

"Harry, please..." she said, reaching for him.

He turned and she saw the turmoil in his beautiful green eyes.

"I looked everywhere for you. I wanted to beg you to come back to me. I should have known it was all a Slytherin plot. I heard about the potion he gave you," Harry explained, shooting a dark look at Draco, "and I was going to forgive you. I loved you, Luna."

Luna couldn't help cringing at the past tense. _Loved..._

"Harry –" she tried, but he cut her off.

"But I see that you don't need to be found. And you're obviously happy with my first decision."

Luna shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't –" But she stopped.

Harry was already turning to leave and she found herself torn between the two boys. She glanced back at Draco, who was dressing slowly, not daring to look at her. She looked over at Harry and she could practically hear his heart breaking. And besides, it wasn't as if she could honestly tell Harry she hadn't known what she was doing or that she didn't feel anything for Draco. She knew the best thing for everybody would be to let Harry go back the way he came and never let him give her another chance.

But in a sudden lurch of her heart, Luna didn't want what was best for everybody else. She wanted Harry.

"Don't go!" She said, reaching for him once again.

He paused and looked back at her.

"Please, Harry. Give me another chance. Please..." she said, tears still falling.

She could feel Draco's anger behind her and she willed herself not to think about it. She stared into Harry's eyes, begging him to see the truth in her eyes. He hesitated, then took her hand and pulled her in for a crushing hug.

"Of course I will, Luna. I love you. I don't want to lose you. I just want you to be happy!" he murmured into her hair.

She sobbed quietly and hugged him back.

"I want to be with you, Harry," she promised.

They left soon after, leaving Draco behind in the clearing. He straightened his spine and grabbed Luna's Ravenclaw tie that she had forgotten. Just like him. Discarded, tossed aside for something better. He sneered and watched the couple leave the forest. _Just you wait, Luna. Just you wait..._

~.~.~

For the next few weeks, Luna felt like she was living the dream. She had the love of her life back, and nothing would separate them now. Draco had become obsolete. She hardly gave him the courtesy of a look in the halls. She knew she was being unfair, but fear gripped her whenever she dared look at him. She knew in her heart that if Draco tried to win her back, he would be able to. She looked over at Harry, who was joking with his friends in the shade of a tree by the lake. She smiled warmly at him. She didn't want to lose him again. So, naturally, the best thing to do was to stay clear of Draco, no matter what. Luna cursed mentally. No matter how hard she tried, though, she couldn't stop thinking of him as Draco. He would never again be "Malfoy" to her.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny Weasley said before sitting next to her.

Luna smiled at her friend.

"Hi Ginny," she said dreamily.

They sat in silence, and Luna knew what was going through Ginny's head. Everybody knew Ginny had a long-harbored love for Harry, except Harry, that is. Luna knew that Ginny had become more distant with Luna lately. She knew a lot of people didn't trust her anymore and they were afraid she was playing Harry. She glanced back up at him and had to grin. The idea was absurd, of course, but not spurned from nothing. Luna recognized that she deserved every criticism that came her way, but she tried to show Harry and everybody else just how devoted she was.

A certain pale, blonde Slytherin walked across the field and Luna tried not to look at him. However, she couldn't help but notice who he sauntered up to: Pansy Parkinson. She laughed at something he said and held onto his hand as they walked back toward the castle. Luna felt anger and something she couldn't describe crawl over her skin. She dismissed it, telling herself that she didn't care what or who Draco was doing.

But she did care.

Throughout the week, she noticed as he walked and talked and laughed with Pansy. She followed them sometimes when she knew nobody would notice or care where she was going. She hadn't ever found them kissing or anything else, but she still wondered. She asked herself daily what he saw in her and soon found herself caring more about what Draco and Pansy were doing than what Harry was doing. She had fitful dreams of Pansy and Draco kissing each other and smiling at Luna.

Sometimes Luna tried to get Draco to catch her eye, but it seemed he only had eyes for Pansy. Luna cursed herself, kicked walls, and pulled at her hair in frustration at Draco, at Pansy, and at herself. She cried often and hated herself more and more. One morning, after another night of little to no sleep, Luna decided she had to do something. She wasn't happy anymore and she knew she never would be as long as she still wanted Draco.

She walked up to Ginny in the Great Hall and asked to talk with her. Ginny agreed and followed Luna out of the Hall. Luna led her to a small, empty classroom that she had once talked to Draco in. She closed the door and turned to Ginny, desperation written all over her face.

"I need help, Ginny. I love Harry with all my heart, but I just can't seem to get over Malfoy. I think I'm jealous of Parkinson, but I know I'm being ridiculous. I don't want to lose Harry again. What do I do?" she explained in a rush.

Gunny surveyed her friend.

"I think you just need a little closure," Ginny said softly.

"How?" Luna begged.

"A face-to-face confrontation would probably be the best. You need to talk to Malfoy and tell him you're over him. Let him know that you no longer have feelings for him and that you're with Harry," Ginny said.

Luna looked at her with big eyes.

"Won't that ... hurt?" Luna asked, hoping Ginny would understand what she was asking.

Something dark passed over Ginny's eyes.

"Malfoy doesn't have a heart, Luna, so don't worry about breaking it. Besides, if he's harboring any feelings for you, this will help both of you out," Ginny clarified.

Luna nodded.

"Thank you, Ginny. You're the best!" Luna exclaimed, hugging her friend.

~.~.~

A few days later, Luna sent Draco a note in the owl post. She watched with anticipation as the owl placed her note in front of Draco. He looked around, confused and opened the note. She watched him read it and place it in his pocket. His eyes snapped up to connect with Luna's. She started. She had forgotten how intense his gaze could be. He nodded curtly and looked away. Luna let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and tried to eat.

Later that night, she walked quickly to the Astronomy tower where she had asked Draco to meet her. She had asked to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and he had grudgingly let her use it for one night. She arrived at the predetermined spot and waited quietly. She grew bored of watching the door, so she looked out of the tower at the stars. They looked bright and close tonight, as if Luna could reach out and grab a handful of them. The moon was low in the sky and orange, like a gigantic pumpkin.

Suddenly, she felt hands encircling her waist and she spun around, surprised. It was Draco, looking as happy as a clam.

"Hello, Luna. You wished to speak with me?" he said.

Luna opened her mouth to say her prepared speech, but found she couldn't say them, not when Draco was holding her so close, breathing on her skin. She couldn't possibly tell him she was over him as she felt her body arch to touch every inch of him. She pushed him roughly and he let go. She took a few steps back and tried not to admire him in the glow of the night sky. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Draco, I –" before she could say another word, they heard feet on the stairs.

Luna blanched and looked around for the invisibility cloak. Draco raised his wand toward the door, but Luna lowered his arm. Quickly, she threw the cloak over both of them and stepped closer so it would cover their feet. She ignored the closeness and felt her senses on high alert, wary of being caught.

The door opened slowly and Argus Filch stepped into the tower. Luna and Draco both took a few steps until Draco's back hit the wall and Luna's back hit his chest. She swallowed and prayed not to be found.

"I know I heard you coming up these stairs..." he muttered to himself.

After a slow search of the room, he growled.

"I know you're in here. Students out of bed!" he said.

Luna felt her heart race and she instinctively drew closer to Draco. His arms encircled her waist again and she blushed. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, entered the room and meowed in their direction. Luna tried not to gasp. Draco seemed unconcerned, however, and she felt his hands find her hipbones. He traced small circles there and she leaned back into him, mentally cursing herself. His hands wriggled under her shirt and spread over her stomach. Luna held her breath, willing herself not to make a sound. Draco moved her hair to her left shoulder and leaned slightly to kiss and suck on her neck. Horrified, she found herself tilting her head, giving him more access to her exposed neck.

She kept one eye on Filch, who seemed determined to find students in the tower. Mrs. Norris continued to watch them, twitching her tail left and right. Finally, Filch gave up and left. Mrs. Norris followed after him and the door closed behind them. Luna listened for the sound of retreating footsteps.

Draco sunk his teeth into her neck unexpectedly and she gasped. She pushed at him and he came out from behind her and pushed her into the wall, catching her mouth in a long overdue kiss. Luna protested softly, but couldn't help but react to his hands as they held firmly to her hips and his thumbs pushed hard next to her hipbones. She moaned loudly and he chuckled. Again, she felt the fire starting to develop in her bones and blood. His hands went under her shirt again, this time searching for her breasts. Her hips pushed forward into his and he moaned. He pushed with his hips into her, crushing her to the wall. She could feel him hardening beneath his clothes and she shivered with anticipation.

With a start, she remembered who he was, who she was, and what she was doing there. She shoved him hard away from her and stood gasping as he looked at her, confused.

"I came here to tell you that this is over, Draco. I love Harry and I refuse to give him up again," she said, quelling the fire in her stomach.

He chuckled darkly, as if the idea was absurd.

"Yes, I can see that, Luna," he said.

"Really, Draco. This has to stop," she said.

He moved toward her slowly and she felt like a mouse caught by a cat again. He leaned toward her and moved his mouth to rest by her ear.

"You're mine, Luna. Harry will never have you like I do," he said.

"But I love Harry," she objected.

Again, he chuckled and she felt a thrill of pleasure go up her spine at the sound.

"I don't think so," he said even softer.

"You don't think that I love you, Draco. You can't think that," she said.

His hands were drawing circles on her hips again and she couldn't move.

"I don't think you love me," he whispered, "I know you love me."

He backed away from her ear and looked into her eyes. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her softly. Luna knew she should stop him before it got out of control again, but as he pressed against her on the wall, she knew she couldn't. She allowed him access to her mouth and he deepened the kiss.

That night was different. Draco was softer, gentler with her, allowing her time to stop him, but she didn't. She sighed as he entered deep inside of her and accepted the fact that she wanted this. She wasn't sure if she loved Draco, but she knew she couldn't live without him.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat alone on the couch. He stared at the dying embers of the fire and willed himself not to be hurt. He heard someone approach him, but he didn't turn to look at who it was.

"Are you ok?" the person asked.

Harry looked up to see Ginny. He shook his head and looked back at the fire.

"Can I sit here?" Ginny asked.

"Sure," he said.

They sat in silence fore a while and then Ginny turned to look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"No," he said curtly.

Ginny drew silent.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

Harry looked over at her. She didn't look at him, but assumed he would say yes.

"No," he said softly.

She looked up, surprised, into his green eyes. Pain filled them and Ginny felt her heart ache for him. On an impulse, Ginny leaned forward and kissed Harry softly. She pulled back, already beginning to blush and finding words to apologize. She turned her head and opened her mouth to explain. She felt hands on her face and Harry dragged her head towards his for another kiss. Ginny felt her heart explode with happiness for the first time since she realized she was in love with Harry. The kissed for what seemed an eternity, but also too short for the both of them, before Harry broke the kiss. He gathered her into a hug and they lay together on the couch. Harry breathed in her scent deeply and sighed with happiness. Ginny closed her eyes and drew closer to Harry, finally happy.

Draco and Luna lay together on the floor of the astronomy tower.

"I love you, Luna," Draco said suddenly.

Luna looked at him in surprise, but found nothing to counter his statement in his eyes. She smiled at him warmly and kissed him.

"I love you, too, Draco," she said and they both knew she meant it.

They lay quietly for another moment before Luna turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, what was in that vial at the party?" She asked, suddenly worried.

He smiled and shook his head.

"It wasn't anything. It was a few potion ingredients that cancel each other out to have no reaction. It was supposed to be a joke," he said, apparently amused at Luna's embarrassment.

"You mean it wasn't a kind of ecstasy-creator or some sort of love potion?" Luna asked, exasperated.

Draco chuckled and Luna shivered.

"I'm not that evil, Luna," he said and kissed her.

Luna sighed and let him kiss her. Now she knew how he had been so sure that she wanted him. She had done everything that night under her own free will. She smiled through the kiss. _I do love him..._


End file.
